Alternate Reality
by FairoNeko
Summary: I know it's a dream, but it still feels so real. What will happen to me after I wake up from this dream? This is the only dream where Ayano is still alive. Can I continue to sleep and dream without wake up to the reality where there is no Ayano? "But what of others? Are you just going to leave them behind?"


Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Days!

* * *

"Congratulation on getting 100 mark again!"

I snapped my eyes open quickly and stared at the owner of a voice that had never fade in my memory.

"Ayano…?" I choked out. God, I'm going to cry now.

"Uh… What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ayano asked worriedly, "Don't cry!"

I didn't stop crying though. I never managed to stop myself from shedding tears whenever I had a dream like this. Regrets upon regrets. That's all I could feel. _I'm sorry, Ayano._

"Shintaro, are you alright?" Ayano put her hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears with her thumb gently, "It's okay now, Shintaro. Don't cry…"

"I'm sorry." I cried, gripping her hands tightly. I didn't want to let it go… _I'm sorry I let it go before._

"Shintaro…" Ayano called my name gently, "It's okay now. Don't cry anymore, okay?"

I nodded mutely while trying to stop my tears. As expected, it didn't stop anytime soon.

"Well, I never thought congratulate you on getting full mark would get you crying like this," Ayano tried to joke to lift my spirit. It wasn't so surprising that she failed. Whenever I had this dream, it seemed like I died. _Even in her death, she would still try to make me happy._

I hiccuped a few times before calming down. While Ayano took her hands back, I still didn't let go of her hands. To my surprise, she blushed.

"You can let go of my hands now, you know," Ayano said, smiling shyly

I was at lost of how to reply to something that was unusual in my dreams so I let go of her hands as she said. _Then again, the Ayano in my dreams always fell down the roof even when I was holding her hand._

"I'm sorry." I said, whether it's to apologize for this or because I failed her, I didn't know anymore.

Ayano smiled as she hid her hands behind her back. She nodded a few times while blushing, "It's okay! Don't worry about it!"

Afraid of her disappearing on me again, I kept on staring at her. I longed of holding her hands, to feel her heat. I need the prove that this was not a dream and Ayano was really alive. _I didn't want to wake up regretting everything from the start again._

I want to feel her warmth… her warmth…?

Wait a minute… This was a dream, wasn't it? Then how…? I pinched my check.

"Owch!" I cried, rubbing my check in surprise. It hurt! _It actually hurt!_

"Are you alright, Shintaro?" Ayano asked curiously, "Are you still half asleep? Dreaming? Nightmare?"

I gaped at her. _My dream actually hurt me!_ I shakily raised my right hand to touch her cheek. I could feel it. The warmth of her check, of her breath. I raised my left hand and pinched her cheek. Was this a dream? Or a nightmare? I wouldn't possible be able to continue living after feeling her warmth that was only a dream. I wouldn't be able to live normally again if I woke up from this… dream. She was here. _Ayano was here…_

"Owh!" Ayano cried, startling me from my thought, "It hurts, Shintaro!"

I hastily took back my hands, "Ah, sorry!"

Ayano rubbed her red cheek while pouting at me, "What was that for?"

I bit my lip, "It's nothing." Was this a dream or not? Was this a joke from someone with red eyes? Who had a power like this in Mekaku—

I blinked. What was that?

"That's it!" Ayano shouted, snapping me from my thought, "You must be sick. You didn't act like usual, Shintaro. Come on, I'll walk you home."

I nodded mutely and did as she told me to, gathering my stationery in my school bag. I paused my hand when that accursed red colored 100 test score glared at me.

"Come on, Shintaro." Ayano urged as she put the test sheet in my bag, "You need to rest. You look really pale, you know."

I could feel myself went pale without Ayano telling me. _What was going on?_ Ayano hold my hands and pulled me out of classroom, school ground, and to the way to my house. I obediently walked beside her while didn't really hide the fact that I was staring at her. Ayano was blushing while fixed her gaze straight ahead. _Her hand was warm._

"Am I dreaming?" I asked her. It probably was not the most creative way to start a conversation but I didn't care._ I wanted to hear her voice again._

Ayano laughed, "No, I don't think so." She stared at me humorously, "What makes you ask that?"

"Because you're here, with me." I answered truthfully

Ayano widened her eyes at me as her cheeks became red once again. To my disappointment, it was not as red as her scarf.

"I don't know you can be so cheesy, Shintaro," Ayano laughed shyly, "I thought you hate it."

"I'm not being cheesy," I frowned, "I'm saying the truth." I'm grateful you're here, with me again._ Even though this was just a dream._

There, hit the mark! Now, Ayano's face was as red as her scarf. I smirked in satisfaction. Ayano turned her head away from me.

"Let's get you home quickly." Ayano rambled nervously, "You must have a fever. It is hot today after all."

I glanced at the sky briefly before returning my gaze to Ayano. The sky was so clear that the stark color of blue hurt my eyes. Speaking of blue… There was something _blue_ that I forgot. What did I forget? _Blue?_ Blue was an alright colour I guess.

I shook my head to get rid of the confusing thought. Returning my gaze to Ayano, I briefly entertained the idea of playing with her hair before discarded it and turned to stare at our hand instead. Slowly, I entwined our fingers together.

"Shintaro?" Ayano asked me in surprise while I focus my gaze at our hand. I didn't know why but this bold move made me shy. Damn it, I could feel the heat on my cheeks. _It's so not cool to blush, Shintaro!_

After some moment of walking in silence, Ayano giggled. I raised my gaze to meet her eyes.

"You're cute when you're blushing, Shintaro." Ayano grinned at me, her eyes dancing with delight

I scowled because I knew my cheeks were heating up again, "Don't call me cute. Also, I'm not blushing!"

Ayano was happy. She hardly heard anything I said at all, "Hey, listen to me!"

"Yes?" Ayano replied, giggling slightly, "You were saying?"

I depended my scowl to show her my displeasure even though I was really happy inside because she was happy. I was willing to sacrifice my coolness for once or twice if it could make her happy. _It was worth it._

Ayano smiled at me, "How are you feeling now?"

I blinked in surprise at that. She was asking how I feel now? Well, with her here, joking with me, I did forget this was just a dream. _My mood immediately blackened._

"Oops," Ayano bit her lip, "I'm sorry to bring back your bad mood."

I grunted. Berating myself for forgetting this was just a dream. All of this would be over once I woke up. So what that I was happy earlier? It wouldn't change the fact this was just a dream. _Having a logical mind suck._

"Whatever." I mumbled apathetically. I didn't care anymore. Whether this was a dream or something else, I would make the most of it. _Who care that I would feel like a crap once I woke up later?_

"Why don't we go to an amusement park?" Ayano suggested with a smile

It seemed like she wanted to cheer me up from my bad mood. I shrugged. It was not like I never went to an amusement park before. Although my previous experience going to an amusement park was not exactly pleasant. Too much people invading my personal space. And never forgot the damned roller coaster. _The death coffin._

"It's decided then!" Ayano clasped her hands together in delight, "I'll bring my younger siblings along, okay?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise because I never knew Ayano had siblings, "Sure."

"Awesome!" Ayano squealed, "I'm sure we would get a lot of fun tomorrow!"

"Wait," I stopped in my track when something occurred to me, "Don't we have school tomorrow?"

"You can call in sick." Ayano said, "I will come up with other idea. Ideas. For my siblings too."

_I choked_. "Wait, wait, wait!" I squeaked, "We are skipping tomorrow's class!?"

"Why not?" Ayano questioned, "There's a promo in the amusement park. The ticket will be sold at half price! It would be a waste if we don't go."

I gaped at Ayano. The Ayano in my dreams was not like this at all. _Though sadly, I couldn't say that she wouldn't come out with a ridiculous idea like this if given a chance._

Ayano pulled my hand to make me started walking again. I followed her silently, now staring at her in disbelief. The rest of the walk to my house was filled with her chattering of trying every rides available in the amusement park. I shuddered every-time she mentioned roller coaster. _Which was a lot of time_. I wondered if she mentioned that accursed ride just to see me shudder. That, or she was really fond of roller coaster. _I put my bet on the first guess._

Ayano finally stop mentioning roller coaster when we arrived at my house. She let go of my hand and went behind me to push me into my house.

"Go, get a rest!" Ayano commanded, "Rest well today because you will need all the energy for tomorrow!"

"I want to change my mind," I protested weakly as Ayano pushed me into the front door

"No, you can't change your mind." Ayano said firmly, "Rest well, you hear me? I will wake you up tomorrow with phone call so don't forget to set your ringtone to the loudest one, get it?"

Even though this was just a dream, I didn't want to be on Ayano's bad side so I just nodded obediently. _Who knows, maybe tomorrow's dream would be different._

"Okay then," Ayano smiled, satisfied, "See you tomorrow! I will inform you of the meeting place tomorrow too. Bye, Shintaro, sweet dream!"

I waved back and watch her until she disappeared from my sight. I sighed heavily at knowing that I would wake up from this quite pleasant dream to face reality where Ayano did not exist. At least, in this dream, Ayano didn't die. _Again_.

* * *

Feel free to let me know what you thought of this. I'm sorry for the grammars too.


End file.
